


Edible

by Bulletproof_love



Series: Kiss Drabbles [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Arguing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Breathtaking Kiss - It’s the kiss that you can’t do anything for a few seconds after, you keep your eyes closed with mouth agape of you try to let your mind process what happened.





	Edible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



Trevor hadn’t expected Rafael Barba to kiss him. One moment they were arguing over the set of leaflets that they had been passing back and forth between the two of them and the next Rafael’s lips were on his, urgent and demanding. For a moment Trevor couldn’t think, his mind stumbled over the change of pace as Rafael pulled away, his cheeks starting to flush.

Trevor’s hand came to rest on the nape of Rafael’s neck, drawing his husband back into his proximity. Their lips were barely inches apart as Trevor stared into those brilliant green eyes with the ghost of a smile.

“You can’t expect to win all of your arguments with a kiss.” He murmured against the corner of Rafael’s mouth.

“Only the ones with you.” Rafael whispered fondly, sliding the leaflet back towards Trevor. “Now pick a damn place to eat.”


End file.
